Amor gatuno
by Azuki Tsukiyomi 2.0
Summary: Ikuto y sus amigos son enviados a buscar y proteger a unos demonios, lo que no sabe es que el demonio que le toco, era una linda muchacha de pelo color rosado y ojos ámbares, lo malo es que ella solo lo ve como su tierno gato, ¿Ikuto alguna vez se presentara como humano? Soy muy nueva en esto, así que por favor pasen y lean.
1. Capítulo 1: Buscándote, Encontrandote

**Hola, solo les quería explicar que no se en que formato publicar la historia, así que are unas cuantas pruebas y luego me decido.**

**por favor comenten, así se si soy pócima en esto o buena.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Buscándote, Encontrándote**

**IKUTO POV**

¿Tan difícil es encontrar solo 3 demonios en especial?, ¡HA! Lo siento no me he presentado, Mi nombre es Ikuto Tsukiyomi, bueno mi apariencia es de un chico de 18 años, mi pelo es de color negro azulado, el color de mis ojos es azul zafiro, y mi color de piel es moreno pero en verdad soy un demonio, que está en el mundo humano en búsqueda de un demonio, aún recuerdo ese maldito día.

_**Flashback**_

_Un chico peliazul caminaba a dirección al palacio, en el camino se encontró con sus dos amigos, uno de pelo castaño y su mirada era de color verde esmeralda y el otro de pelo azulado y mirada ambarina y juntos entraron para saber la misión muy importante que le Iván a enviar, después de caminar durante un largo rato entraron donde estaba el trono del rey y los 3 se arrodillaron al verle._

Rey: _Lo he llamado porque le tengo que enviarlos en una misión muy importante, y quiero saber si la quieren aceptar de antemano._

Ikuto: _Lo siento señor pero para aceptar una misión primero tenemos que saber los detalles.- sigue estando arrodillado-_

Rey: _párense, si quieren saber los detalles tendrá que ser en un lugar más privado, vallamos a mi oficina. – Se levanta y se va caminando en dirección a una puerta que se encontraba a la derecha_-

_Todos se fueron en dirección en donde el rey estaba, en la habitación el rey comenzó a hablar._

Rey: _señores esta es una información muy importante, necesito que vayan al mundo humano a buscar y cuidar a unos demonios que se encuentran hay. _

Kukai: _¿Y qué importancia tienen esos demonios?_

Rey: _Dime Kukai, recuerdas a tu prima._

Kukai: _Por supuesto que sí, señor._

Ikuto: _y que tiene que ver esto, con la misión, señor._

Rey: _mucho Ikuto, la prima de Kukai es mi hija menor, y pronto aparecerán sus poderes demoniacos, por ello tengo que enviarlos a los tres._

_¡QUE! – Los tres chicos gritaron al mismo tiempo_-

Ikuto: _¿señor usted dijo que íbamos los tres a buscar a un solo demonio?_

Rey: _No Ikuto, en el mundo humano hay dos demonios más, de igual relevancia, la primera Utau Tsukiyomi, y la última Rima._

Ikuto:_¡QUE! ¿Mi hermana también? – dijo más sorprendido-_

Rey:_ si Ikuto, tanto como ella como tu son hijos del conde Tsukiyomi, además te explicaron porque la llevaron al mundo humano, no te debería sorprender, ahora vamos al grano –la mano derecha ( la persona de confianza por si acaso) del rey toma tres sobres, y se los pasa a los chicos- Hay esta la información del porque ellas deben quedarse en el mundo humano , su información general y una foto de cómo eran, pero el problema es que esa foto es de cuando eran niñas chicas, tendrán que arreglárselas para encontrarlas y la que les toco deberán ser su familiar, tienen una semana para arreglar las cosas, se pueden ir._

_Y los tres chicos hacen una reverencia y salen de la habitación y del palacio, comentando lo que paso._

**Fin del Flashback**

Y aquí estamos, en el mundo humano, porsiacaso a mí me tocó el demonio Amu Hinamori, mientras que a Kukai le toco a mi hermana y a Nagishiko le toco a la tal Rima, y así vagamos buscando el aroma de mí hermana o de algún demonio, mientras pasaba el tiempo se puso a llover.

Nagishiko: Ikuto, capto el olor de tu hermana, está cerca de aquí.

Ikuto: si, yo también.

Los tres fueron, al rastro de olor y encontraron una casa, ellos se trasformaron en gatos **(N/A: por si acaso, Ikuto se trasforma en un gato, Nagishiko en un perro y Kukai en un zorro, pero también se pueden transformar en otros animales, por esto decidieron transformarse en gatos) ** y entraron por una ventana que estaba abierta, al percatarse que no avía nadie decidieron investigar la casa, pero en forma gatuna por si alguien los vieran, después de investigar la casa se sentaron en un sofá y se estaban quedando dormidos pero justo cuando estaban cayendo dormidos, alguien abre la puerta y se encuentran con una chiquilla de pelo rosado chicle, con ojos ámbar y tez blanca, ella al darse cuenta de sus invitados inesperados, se sorprende y de la nada va a la cocina y vuelve con tres platos con leche en ellos y al lado pone jamón para que coman y comienza a hablar.

Amu: bueno, queridos invitados les doy esto por mientras, después veo que hago con ustedes – dijo mientras se sentaba al lado del gato negro azulado **(Ikuto) ** y lo acariciaba

**(N/A: todo lo que este en negro son los pensamientos de Ikuto)**

**Así que ella me tocó a mí, parece una persona agradable**.

Después Amu se fue a acostar al sillón y la siguieron los tres gatos, pero dos se acostaron en el piso, y el gato negro azulado se subió en el estómago de la muchacha.

**Vaya, tiene unos ojos muy bonitos, y sus labios **–mirando a sus labios- **me pregunto qué sabor tendrán?, pero mejor me quedo con las ganas ya que si los chiquillos me ven besando como forma gatuna me van a puro molestar, pero cuando estemos en un lugar más íntimo lo hare.**

Amu de apoco se estaba quedando dormida mientras acariciaba al gato y de repente escucha la puerta abrirse, de ahí aparece una rubia alta, su pelo era largo pero lo afirmaba dos coletas, de tez morena y sus ojos de color violeta. Y al lado de ella había otra rubia pero de altura más baja, tenía el pelo suelto y ondulados, también de tez blanca.

Utau: ¡Amu, ya llegamos! – gritaba muy feliz-

Rima: Utau, deja de gritar, ya me estas poniendo sorda – dijo en tono mal humorado-

Utau: Rima, siempre tan de mal genio –decía dejando su bolso al lado del marco de la puerta- ¿Amu, ya llegaste a casa?

Amu: sí, estoy aquí – levantando la mano en señal de que esta en el sillón- y tengo unos invitados – después de pronunciar esto los tres gatos maúllan como en señal de saludos-

Utau: son tan kawais, quedémonos con ellos – dijo en tono de súplica- siiiiiiiii- puso cara de perrito

Rima: - observándolos de cerca- yo digo que sí.

Amu y Utau: ¡EN SERIO!

Rima: si, nos quedamos con los gatos.

Amu: bueno, ya que llegaron tengo que hacer la cena, espérenme un poco – y se va directo a la cocina-

Al ver esto Rima y Utau toman a los gatos de repente y los llevan al sótano.

Utau: Hermano?, Ikuto? – dijo dirigiéndose al gato de color negro azulado y este maulló-

Ikuto: si soy yo **(aun esta en forma de gato)**- dijo-

Utau: ¡IKUTO! – Dijo balastándose sobre el pobre neko- has vuelto hermano – ya se le estaba asomando unas cuantas lagrimas-

Ikuto: U…tau…me…asfixias…voy…a mo…rir…si…sigue…así- decía entre cortado, de lo fuerte que su hermana lo abrasaba-

Utau: si ya entendí- separándose del pobre animal- no tienes que ser tan malo con migo.-bufaba enojada.

Rima: y que es lo que les trae por aquí.

Ikuto: es sobre su amiga Amu.

Utau: ya veo, vienen a mirar si el sello lo puede romper ella ¿no?

Ikuto: no, yo he venido a protegerla después que el sello se rompa, Kukai y Nagishiko vinieron para protegerlas a ustedes, pero no hemos venido a sellar de nuevo el sello, venimos para destruirlo.

Rima: pero eso quiere decir que ella despertara como un demonio puro ¿no?

Ikuto: si, y si no lo puede controlar, nosotros las protegeremos ¿ok?

Rima: yo me puede proteger sola, no necesito a un familiar – dijo en todo muy frio-

Nagishiko: nosotros lo sabemos, pero son órdenes directas del rey.

Rima: mmm… ¬¬ -mirada asesina-

Utau: bueno hermanito, supongo que mi familiar eres tú, ¿no?

Kukai: Te equivocas Utau, yo soy, Nagishiko es de Rima e Ikuto es de Amu.

Utau: Pero…

Amu: ¡CHICAS YA ESTA LA CENA! –Gritaba Amu desde el comedor-

Utau y Rima: ¡YA VAMOS!- gritaron las dos chiquillas-

Utau y Rima salieron de su escondite y se llevaron a los gatos al comedor, al llegar encontraron platos con tallarines con salsa.

Utau: Amu, yo y Rima decidimos que cada una se quedara con uno de los gatos, yo he elegido a este –tomando al gato castaño- y lo voy a llamar Kukai, y rima a elegido este- tomando al peliazul **(Nagishiko)- ** y ha decidido llamarlo Nagishiko, entonces que da este –apuntando al gato de color negro azulado- ese es el tuyo, ¿Cómo lo vas a llamar?

Amu: Bueno, aun no sé si es gato o gata, así que hay que revisar –caminando hacia el gato-

Utau: ¡no Amu! –la mencionada se da vuelta a verla- …lo que pasa es que ya lo hemos revisado y es gato.

**Salvado por poco, no porque sea un gato puede ver mis volitas **–indignado-

Amu: entonces que nombre le pondremos?

Rima: porque no lo llamas Ikuto*?, su pelaje es de color noche, y ese nombre le viene muy bien.

Amu: tienes razón, el gato se llamara Ikuto, ahora vamos a cenar-todos se van al comedor-

* * *

**Bueno qui una historia, espero que le guste y manden reviews.**

**Sobre el nombre de Ikuto: Significa Muchas estrellas, y como el pelaje de Ikuto se párese, lo llamaron así, solo faltaba los puntos blancos y listo.**

**Bueno, con esto termino, les aviso que publicare el siguiente capitulo el próximo lunes.**

**Bye Bye **


	2. Capítulo 2: Rompiendo el corazón

**bueno, como les dije aquí el próximo capitulo.**

**Y le quería agradecer a:**

**- Meicki**

**- Vanesa-Tsukiyomi**

**por comentar en el capitulo anterior.**

**Y también quería agradecer a:**

**-Carlos Garcia **

**por comentar mi primera historia.**

**Y sobretodo a Mariposa217, por darme una idea que no tenia en mente.**

**y con esto me despido.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Rompiendo el corazón**

**AMU POV**

Hola mi nombre es Amu Hinamori, el color de mi pelo es rosado chicle, mis ojos es de color ámbar, y el color de mi piel es blanca, y soy un poco robusta pero no tanto, y tengo 17 años.

Vivo en una casa grande junto a mis dos amigas Utau y Rima, ellas son mis amigas desde que tengo memoria, hoy cuando llegue a casa me encontré con tres gatos en el sofá, y como me encantan los gatos decidí darles de comer y esperar que mis amigas llegasen para ver que asíamos con ellos, cuando llegaron dijeron que si al tiro, algo que me sorprendió viniendo de Rima, y ahora yo me estoy preparando para dormir.

**NORMAL POV**

- tengo sueño, chao chicas-le dijo la pelirosa a sus amigas-

- Chao Amu, duerme bien.- dijeron las dos rubias-

-Miauuu –la pelirosa se da vuelta y toma al gato-

- me estaba olvidando de ti – lo toma y se va a su cuarto, al entrar deja el gato en el suelo y cierra la puerta- este es mi cuarto, esta es mi cama y aquí dormirás- señalando la cama-

**Su pieza si es bonita, pero me justa más el azul.**

Amu recoge su ropa de dormir, y se va directo a su baño, mientras Ikuto investiga esa pieza, Amu al salir del baño ya tenía puesta su pijama, este estaba compuesto de una polera gris con la figura de un gato negro y uno blanco durmiendo, y unos short celestes y en una de las esquinas había dos corazones uno negro y otro blanco, los short mostraba todos los muslos de la pelirosa , Ikuto al ver esto se sorprendió lo lindas que son las piernas de Amu, pero intento sacarse esa idea de la cabeza. Después Amu tomo a Ikuto y lo llevo a la cama, y lo puso a su lado, y durmieron toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, Ikuto siente que su pata sostiene algo medio redondo, hacía que lo aprieta más para saber que es, después de un rato escucha una risita que lo despierta por completo, al abrir los ojos ve los ojos de Amu, y después posa su mirada en sus patas, lo que ve no lo puede creer, su patas estaban posadas en los pechos de Amu, al ver esto se separó rápidamente de ella y ella rio más.

-Veo que eres un pequeño hentai, desde que me desperté tus patas estaban encima de mí.- dijo entre risas-

**No creas que lo quise hacer, es solo que no sabía que tocaba, pero para remediarlo, toma **–se acerca a la chica y lame su mejilla-

-así que esa es tu disculpa he, bueno te la acepto –dijo mientras acariciaba el lomo del gato y como respuesta tubo un maullido del gato-

**AMU POV**

El día estuvo muy normal en la academia, cuando iba a salir me encontré con mis amigas y me dijeron que iban a una reunión y me preguntaron si quería ir, pero dije que no iba porque iba a salir con su novio, Sosuke **(se pronuncia Soske)**.

Perdón se me había olvidado comentarles, Soske y yo llevamos 3 años saliendo, el antes estaba detrás de una niña llamada Sakura, pero ella le rechazo siempre, hasta que un día se me declaro, yo al principio creí que era para ponerle celos a Sakura pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que no, y… ¡YA SE ME HACE TARDE!

**NORMAL POV**

Nuestra pelirosa corría, lo más que podía para llegar a la puerta, en ella había un chico de pelo rubio, con ojos morados, y de tez blanca, esperando a su novia.

La pelirosa al llegar a su lado se dio cuenta que su novio estaba muy serio.

- Amu voy a ir directo al grano, tú ya no me gusta, nunca me has gustado, y nunca me gustaras, si Salí con tigo fue para darle celos a Sakura, y ya que lo logre tengo que romper con tigo- dijo muy serio el muchacho, nuestra pelirosa a escuchar esto se quedó atónita, y no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, al ver esto el rubio solo se fue caminando a dirección desconocida-

**AMU POV**

Salí corriendo de ese lugar, no me importaba que la gente me viera extraño, solo quería correr y llorar, y más encima Utau y Rima fueron a una fiesta y yo me quedare sola llorando.

Al llegar lo único que hice fue subir a mi habitación a llorar, no importaba solo quería llorar y mas llorar.

* * *

**Y díganme ¿como me quedo?**

**por favor sean sinceros y dejen Reviews, plis**

**Y quería comentarles que mi historia Un encuentro casual va a tener otro capitulo, ¿cuando lo publicare?, la respuesta correcta es No tengo ni idea,pero cuando sepa lo publicare en el facebook.**

**Y con esto me despido, todos los capítulos de esta historia serán publicados los lunes.**

**Bye Bye**


	3. Capítulo 3: El supuesto sueño

**Hola, como están mis queridos y kawais lectores?**

**como dije, aquí el capitulo.**

**Y les quiero agradecer a todos los que comentaron en el anterior capitulo**

**Y saben quiero traer a un invitado, pero aun no se quien (Acepto recomendaciones)**

**y sin mas les dejo que lean el capitulo:**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: El supuesto sueño.**

**IKUTO POV**

Hoy el día estuvo muy tranquilo sin contar sobre el incidente sucedió** (sus patas posadas en los senos de Amu XD) ** porque estuve recorriendo todo el alrededor de Amu, ya que la seguí a su instituto a ver quiénes están con Amu, después de ver eso me fui a su casa a descansar, ya que sabía que cuando se le rompiera el sello no iba a descansar mucho, pero eso no importa, lo que sucedió después fue peor.

Yo estaba recostado en el sofá cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, de inmediato me levante sabiendo que era Amu, pero cuando la vi mi alma se partió, ella estaba llorando, de inmediato me hacer que a ella, pero ella no me vio, ya que fue directo a su pieza y se encerró, estaba tan preocupado que comencé a rasgar la madera, pero ella no me abrió la puerta.

Resignado, pegue mi oreja a la puerta, y espere a que se durmiera, pero mientras esperaba, escuchaba sus sollozos, eso me puso muy triste. Cuando me percate que ella se quedó dormida, ya era de noche y había luna llena, me trasforme en humano y abrí la puerta, la encontré tirada en la cama, en sus mejillas habían lagrimas secas. Me hacer que a ella y la abrase, tenía un olor exquisito a frutillas, después de un rato de abrazarla ella se movió y de apoco se despertó, cuando me vio se sorprendió mucho, así que comencé a hablar.

-Tranquila, esto solo es un sueño – al decir esto, se notaba que ella no me creía – Yo solo soy un producto de tu imaginación.

- ¿De mi imaginación? – pregunto sin entenderlo –

- Si, fui creado para consolarte – le dije, ella se quedó pensativa por un rato –

-¿para consolarme?-pregunto incrédula-

-Sí, dígame _princesa_, porque llorabas?-pregunte, quería saber porque estaba tan triste, ella solo se sonrojo al escuchar la palabra princesa-

- Entonces ¿Cómo te llamas? – dijo mirándome a los ojos –

- Me llamo Ikuto – respondí de inmediato – por favor, respóndame, _princesa_- sabía que quería cambiar de tema pero no la iba a dejar-

-¿Ikuto?, pero ese nombre es de mi gato – dijo más confundida que antes –

- Lo que pasa es que me parezca mucho a tu gato, por ello me nombraste Ikuto – dije como si fuera lo más normal del mundo –

- Ya veo, ahora que lo pienso tienes los mismos ojos de el – dijo, de repente se puso roja de la nada – p- p ¿puedo acariciarte? – yo me sorprendí, pero asentí con la cabeza, en señal de aprobación –

Ella acerco su mano muy tímidamente hasta llegar a mi cabello, ella acariciaba muy lento, que hizo que yo ronroneara, después de un rato, se me aparecieron las orejas de gatos, y ella las acaricio, esto hizo que me recostara en su pecho, ella no dijo nada y solo siguió acariciando.

Después de un rato de cariño, se me cruzo por la mente él porque estaba allí, así que me levante, la di vuelta, la abrace, puse mi mentón en su hombro y comencé a hablar.

-Dime la razón de porque llorabas – le dije, ella se sorprendió –

-Yo… Salí con un chico durante 3 años,…el rompió con migo, porque estaba enamorado de otra niña,… y solo me utilizo para darles celos – su cara se notaba muy triste – Pero… yo fui la tonta, sabía que me utilizaba, pero no me importo, hasta ahora. –dijo muy triste, se notaba que quería llorar-

- Amu, él es un idiota, no tienes que derramar ni una lagrima por el – ella se dio vuelta, manteniendo el abrazo, y miro a los ojos del chico peliazul–

- Ikuto, Si este es un sueño, ¿puedo hacer lo que quiera? ¿No?-pregunto, haciendo una carita muy tierna-

-Sí, ¿Qué quieres hacer?- estaba muy integrado, pero no lo demostré-

-Bueno, quiero…ir a la torre…de…-t-Tokio-dijo apenada-

-Bueno, pero creo que te tienes que vestir ¿no crees?- dije separándome de ella-

-¿no que era un sueño?-ante esta pregunta me quede callado un tiempo-

- Bueno… no porque sea un sueño, quiere decir de que te de vergüenza mostrar tu ropa de dormir, no crees-pregunte-

-bueno, me voy a poner ropa, y salimos- me dijo mientras tomaba su ropa, yo solo asentí con la cabeza-

**NORMAL POV (los pensamientos de Ikuto son negros y los pensamientos de Amu**_ son así_**)**

Amu al Salió con unos short negros, unas calzas de color negro hasta las rodillas y unas cintas que las afirmaban **(no sé cómo se llaman, si me podrían decir cómo se llaman se lo agradecería mucho)** una polera azul marino de manga hasta los codos, y su pelo tomado de una media coleta con la típica X.

Ikuto llevaba una polera blanca con un cuello muy abierto, una chaqueta negra, unos pantalones vaqueros, y un collar con una cruz **(como la primera vez que aparece en el balcón de Amu)**

-Vamos ahora- le dijo Ikuto a Amu-

-¿Y cómo lo aremos?- pregunto Amu-

-Tranquilízate- dijo y el la tomo como una princesa, la peli rosa se sonrojo y patéalo pero el peli azul no la soltó-

* * *

**Bueno antes que nada quiero hacerles unas preguntas:**

**1- ¿cual es la diferencia entre tokyo y kyoto? (perdón si tiene falta de ortografia)**

**2- ¿les gusta mis capítulos?**

**3-¿quieren un adelanto?**

**4-¿a quien traigo de invitado?**

**Por fa, dejen comentarios, o si no me suicidare (xD) o envió a Tadase a sus casas para que los viole a ustedes y a sus mascotas.**

**y con esto me despido**

**Azuki Tsukiyomi**


	4. Capítulo 4: La torre de Tokio y estrella

**Azuki: Hola mis queridos lectores!**

**Ikuto: Hola**

**Azuki: Como ya se dan cuenta tengo de invitado a Ikuto, estoy tan feliz!**

**Ikuto: Puedes espesar con el nuevo capitulo? Ahora?**

**Azuki: Bueno, bueno ya empiezo, shugo chara no me pertenece. **

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Torre de Tokio y estrellas**

**POV NORMAL**

Le aparecieron las orejas y cola de neko y después de saltar algunos techos, llegaron hasta la torre, pero no entraron a ella, si no que se fueron hasta lo más alto de la torre y se sentaron viendo casi todo Tokio.

Ikuto bajo a Amu, y se sentaron en la orilla, la pelirosa a ver lo alto que era se aferró a Ikuto, y el solo sonrío y la abrazo para que no sintiera miedo.

-¿Te gusta?- pegunto el peliazul a la pelirosa después de un rato de abrazados-

-Sí- dijo mirando a Ikuto- Me encanta- dijo dándole una sonrisa-

-Me alegra que te guste-le dijo acercándola más a él, y ella solo se sonrojo-

-A-a-a mí también-dijo mientras que su sonrojo crecía-

-Oye Amu-la nombrada lo miro-conoces la Osa mayor y la Osa menor- pregunto Ikuto-

-La he oído, pero no la he visto nunca- dijo sinceramente la pelirosa-

-Bueno, mira hacia allá- apunto un lugar en el cielo- ¿Dime si la vez?-la pelirosa miro y frunció el ceño-

-No veo nada, solo un…sartén gigante, creo?-dijo Amu aún con el ceño fruncido y mirando el cielo-

-¿Sartén? Te refieres a ese-apuntando una constelación-

-Sí, ese mismo- dijo, el peliazul estallo de risa y esto dejo muy molesta a Amu- ¿por qué te ríes?- bufo molesta la pelirosa-

-Lo que pasa es que nunca he oído que alguien confunda la osa mayor con un sartén-dijo entre risas-

-¡YA DEJA DE REÍRTE EN MI CARA!- dijo la pelirosa furiosa –

-Bueno-dijo Ikuto un poco más tranquilo- ¿Quieres que te enseñe las constelaciones?-

-¿En serio?- el solo insistió con la cabeza- Bueno-

-Ves esas de allí- apuntando al horizonte-

-Sí, cual es?-

-Se llama dragón o como los griegos los llaman Draco- señalando la forma de la constelación-

-¿En serio?-pregunto incrédula-

-Sí- afirmo el peli azul- Bueno, esa de allí- apuntando- La que tú llamas "sartén", es la osa mayor-

-Mmm…. – recibió como respuesta de la peli rosa-

- y la de allí, se llama osa menor- dijo mirándola a los ojos-

Amu solo se quedó al lado de Ikuto, y el, la acerco mucho más a él, y se quedaron un rato así, en silencio, hasta que en la mente de la peli rosa se le cruzo una pregunta.

- Oye Ikuto, ¿esto es solo un sueño? ¿No?-pregunto Amu a Ikuto, el solo la miro y dio una sonrisa- ¿se va a terminar pronto? – Dijo en un tono de tristeza-

-Tal vez, se termine, pero volveré, y recuerda que esta es solo un sueño, pero mientras este aquí, yo te protegeré, _princesa_ – se acercó a ella y le di un beso de labios –Sayonara Amu, no me olvides- ella después se quedó dormida en los brazos del peli azul, el tomo a Amu como antes y se la llevo a su casa, la recostó en su cama y se quedó mirándola un rato, hasta que se trasformó en gato y se durmió al lado de su Princesa.

**A la mañana siguiente **

Los primeros rayos de sol alumbraban justo a la cara de una pelirosa, ella a sentir el calor de que trasmitía el sol recordó algo muy peculiar que le paso ayer, se le vino a la mente un pelo sedoso y unos ojos iguales como dos zafiros, al recordar todos su supuesto "sueño" , se levantó de la cama y se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación, miro a todos lados, pero no encontró lo que buscaba, se miró la ropa y era su pijama, se levantó y busco en los cajones la ropa que había utilizado en su sueño, grande fue su sorpresa cuando la encontró en su lugar.

-Miauuuuu- ese sonido saco a la peli rosa de su mundo de fantasía y miro lo que producía ese ruido-

-Hola, _Ikuto- _se acordó de repente- ¿Cómo dormiste anoche?-

-Miau, Miauu- dio como respuesta el gato-

-Oh! Parece que dormiste bien, me alegra por ti- dijo la pelirosa envasando una sonrisa-

-¡AMU, VEN A TOMAR DESAYUNO! –grito su amiga Utau, como respuesta la pelirosa bajo y se sirvió el desayuno-

Pero mientras pasaba el tiempo, recordó por qué estaba triste, y le dio ganas de llorar, pero se controló ya que estaba con sus amigas desayunando ricas tostadas con huevo.

Su amiga Rima se dio cuenta de que su amiga estaba extraña y decidió preguntar

-¿Amu? ¿Pasa algo?- pregunto la rubia, la otra también tomo atención en lo que iba a decir su amiga-

_No nada, solo que mi novio rompió con migo, y tuve un sueño extraño y que el protagonista era un desconocido, extremadamente sexy._

-No, nada, lo que pasa…- la pelirosa bajo su mirada, y trato de no llorar- Es que… Sosuke…rompió con migo…y…fue porque…le quería dar celos…a alguien- dijo la pelirosa que ya no podía contener las lágrimas-

Las dos rubias a oír esto, solo pudieron maldecirlo mentalmente y a consolar a su amiga, que se acurrucaba en los brazos de sus amigas.

-Amu, lo sentimos, si no hubiéramos ido a esa fiesta, te hubiéramos consolado- dijo Utau muy apenada-

-De eso no te tienes que preocupar, Utau- dijo la pelirosa dándole una sonrisa- yo me las arregle bien sola, no te tienes que culpar, por qué no fue tu culpa-

-Bueno, Amu- Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa y abrazando a su amiga de nuevo-

Después de esta conmovedora escena **(Que vieron los tres nekos muy atentos)** las chiquillas se dirigieron al centro comercial a comprar ropa. Para que su amiga se olvide del paso con el miserable de Sosuke, mientras que sus familiares la estaban vigilando en secreto (por lo menos para Amu) y el resto del día las muchachas se la pasaron felices.

* * *

**Azuki: Y aquí con el capitulo, les aviso que si quieren un adelanto tienen que ir al facebook y hay estará el adelanto**

**Ikuto: Si, si, deja de fastidiar y ponte a escribir el próximo capitulo.**

**Azuki: si, lo are, chao, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. **


	5. Capitulo 5: El sello de la luna

**Azuki: Hola mis queridos lectores, ¿Cómo han estado?**

**Yaya: Hola Azuki-chan**

**Azuki: Yaya que haces aquí?**

**Yaya: Soy tu invitada, ¿oh te has olvidado de mí? * inflando los cachete y haciendo un puchero***

**Azuki: Pero tu eres la invitada del primer capítulo en donde aparezcas no en este**

**Yaya: Ahhh, eso, Ikuto no quiso venir, está en la puerta de atrás**

**Azuki, Arigato Yaya, ¡IKUTO TSUKITOMI, VEN AHORA Y SALUDA A LAS LECTORAS!**

**Ikuto: *Saliendo de la puerta* No quiero.**

**Azuki: Bueno, entonces escribiré un especial en donde tú y Tadase hacen yaoi**

**Ikuto: Hola, lectores, espero que estén bien y no dejen que esta escritora me haga eso *poniéndose de rodillas***

**Azuki: así me gusta, Shugo chara no me pertenece, si no Tadase estaría como un vago en Europa.**

**Yaya: Bye bye, oh es Amu-chii!**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: El sello de la luna**

**NORMAL POV**

Solo faltaba un día para el cumpleaños de Amu, por lo que el peliazul estaba un poco enojado, ya que pronto tendría que protegerla, y como si fuera el colmo, apareció un esplendor.

-Su alteza- dijo arrodillándose ante el rey-

- Hola Ikuto – le respondió el rey- levántate, necesito que entregues algo-

- que es alteza?- dijo Ikuto parándose-

-Toma, dale esto a mi hija cuando sus poderes despierten- mientras decía esto, saco de la nada una hermosa caja, con estampado de cerezos-

-entendido- dijo el peliazul en un tono serio, volvió a aparecer la luz brillante, y el rey desapareció-

**IKUTO POV**

Cuando el rey me entrego la caja, me la quede mirando un rato, mientras la miraba me di cuenta que el objeto adentro de la caja, tenía un hechizo de sueño, por lo que deduce que lo que había adentro estaba vivo.

Después de un rato mire la hora y me di cuenta de que Amu pronto llegaría junto con mi hermana y su amiga, por lo que subí a su habitación para encontrar un lugar en donde guardar el regalo, después de un rato de búsqueda, decidí dejarlo arriba del armario, y justo a tiempo, Amu ya llego junto con Utau y Rima, me trasforme y baje a saludar a mi ama, ella al verme me recibió con los brazos abierto, después de un rato entraron Kukai y Nagishiko por la ventada de atrás, cuando pasaron como 5 minutos tocan la puerta, y me di cuenta que Utau tenía una sonrisa muy grande, yo por supuesto ya me imagine lo que pasaría.

Y ahí lo tenía, Utau compro una pizza para celebrar el cumpleaños de Amu, pero yo creo que lo hizo para coquetear con el repartidor, pero ella se dio cuenta que la miraba por lo que me guineo el ojo para que no me preocupara.

Después de "platicar" con el repartidor por fin se pusieron a comer, y por supuesto nos dieron a nosotros, así todo paso muy rápido, el reloj marco las 11:30 y Amu decidió acostarse.

Cuando Amu desapareció por el pasillo, me transforme.

-Por favor déjeme con mi hermana- pedí muy serio, y todos se fueron menos Utau- Utau te pido que mientras Amu rompa el sello no vayas a su habitación a ayudarla, entendiste?-

-Pero tú vas a estar con ella, ¿por qué no puedo ayudarla?- me imploro, pero yo no iba a ceder-

-Sabes que Amu tal vez no pueda, y si eso ocurre tú y ella van a estar en un gran peligro-

-Bueno, pero por favor, cuando ella lo rompa me avisas a mí y a Rima- dijo bajando la mirada-

-te lo prometo- y con esto me fui a la habitación de Amu, ella ya estaba dormida, mire la hora, el reloj marcaba las 11:55, ya era hora-

Me quede sentado esperando, mientras tanto me quede mirando como Amu dormía, debía admitir que era linda, se veía como un ángel, ¡PERO QUE DIGO, ELLA ES SOLO ALGUIEN A QUIEN TENGO QUE PROTEGER NADA MAS, NO PORQUE LA ALLA CONOCIDO DE PEQUEÑO QUIERA DECIR QUE ME GUSTE! Me pegue y mire de nuevo el reloj, 11:58, solo dos minutos más y Amu tendría 18 años.

DIN, DON, DIN, DON, DIN, DON

Amu repentinamente se para, se notaba que estaba dormida, pues sus ojos no mostraban expresión alguna eso igual me asusto un poco, se pone en la ventana, la luz de la luna le iluminaba, ella se puso de frente de mi aun con la luna iluminándola y comenzó a decir cosas

_A la luz de la luna me sellaron, ahora a la luz de ella me libero._- dijo mirándome-_ tu eres la luz de la luna, por favor ¡LIVERAME! _

-Sus deseos son ordenes, princesa- dije, puse mi mano derecha al frente de su pecho **(para los que no entiendan, él pone su mano a unos centímetros del pecho de Amu, no lo toca)**

_Yo estoy aquí para protegerte,_

_Tú para enseñarme._

_Yo soy la luna tu eres el sol_

_Yo te libero ahora, pero solo quiero estar con voz._

_¡Liberar sello!_

Después de que dije esas palabras para romper ese sello, en el estómago de Amu le apareció el kanji de Tsuki (luna) 月y comenzó a brillar, pude sentir que un gran poder emanaba de ella, y cuando desapareció la luz, ella estaba a punto de caer si no fuera porque yo la tome a tiempo, ella de apoco pudo abrir los ojos.

-_Ikuto…-_ dijo en un susurro y cerró de nuevo los ojos, yo solo sonreí-

La pobre estaba agotada, por usar mucho poder, por eso la acosté de nuevo, mañana podíamos responder todas sus preguntas, ahora había que dormir.

* * *

**Azuki: Y qué tal? Le gusto? Es muy corto?**

**Ikuto: Azuki si sigues así molestaras a las lectoras.¬¬-**

**Azuki: Gomen, pero Ikuto si sigues así ya sabes que va a pasar, ¿no?**

**Ikuto: Bueno, bueno, por favor comenten **

**Azuki: o si no hago un especial de Ikuto y Tadase (lemon) si no quieren que eso pase, comenten. Bye bye.**

**Ikuto: ¡sálvenme! OnO**


	6. Capitulo 6: Muchas respuestas

**Azuki: Hola, cómo están?**

**Ikuto: hola ¬¬**

**Azuki: Moo…. Ikuto, sigues enojado por haber dicho que hacia un especial con tigo y Tadase?**

**Ikuto: No**

**Azuki: Si tú lo dices, bueno le voy a decir que en este capítulo todas las preguntas de Amu se van a responder, y que aparece el primer enemigo….**

**Ikuto: Deja de fastidiar y ponte a escribir.**

**Azuki: Bueno, bueno.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Muchas respuestas y el primer enemigo es…**

**AMU POV**

Me sentía agotada, por alguna razón me sentían muy débil, de repente se me cruza en la mente una imagen de 2 zafiros mirándome, al recordar eso me levante de golpe, pero no pude ir muy lejos ya que dos brazos me agarraban la cintura, al mirar el causante de esto, casi tengo un paro cardiaco, allí en mi cama estaba el producto de mi imaginación, Ikuto, me intente zafarme pero él me apretaba más fuerte, causando que nuestros cuerpos se juntaran más, rendida me quede mirándolo, me fije que su cabello molestaba mucho, por lo que con sumo cuidado se lo quite, y allí casi me desmayo.

-Sabes que mirar a la gente mientras duerme es de pervertidos- dijo mientras abría los ojos, yo solo me quede como estatua- buenos días, princesa-

-eh? Princesa?- pregunte después de recuperarme del show-

-pues sí, tú lo eres- contesto alzando los hombros- ¿dime, te acuerdas de lo que pasó ayer?-

-¿ayer? No porque?- pregunte, estaba muy confundida-

-ben, acércate y cierra los ojos-

-en serio- estaba dudando si lo tenía que hacer, pero por fin opte por acercarme-

Él puso dos dedos en mi frente, de repente me aparecieron una serie de imágenes, y luego me acorde de todo, de cómo lo veía, como me sentía, todo.

-¿eso en verdad paso?- pregunte después de que mostrara l las imágenes-

-sí, ¿te sientes bien?- pregunto-

-sí, quiero ver a Utau y a Rima, ¿puedo?-

-por supuesto, ellas la están esperando- dijo levantándose de la cama- la esperare afuera, tu mientras vístete- yo solo asentí, me fui a buscar mi ropa, y me di una ducha corta-

Al bajar me encontré con Utau, Rima, Ikuto, y dos personas que no conocía, uno de pelo marrón, y de ojos verde esmeralda, el otro tenía el pelo largo y de color morado, sus ojos se parecían mucho a los míos, solo un poquito mas oscuros. Utau al verme salto encima mío, botándonos a las dos, cuando me recupere del golpe me senté en el sofá.

-Amu, sé que tienes muchas preguntas, ahora las podemos responder todas- dijo Ikuto-

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- dije mirando a los dos desconocidos-

- ¿ellos?- dijo mirando a los dos desconocidos.- cierto, bueno el castaño de ojos esmeralda, se llama Kukai, y él es el familiar de Utau, el de pelo purpura y ojos dorados se llama Nagishiko, y es el familiar de Rima-

-Soy Kukai Souma, un gusto- dijo inclinándose-

-Nagishiko…- de repente se quedó callado-

- Nagi, se lo tienes que decir ahora- le aconsejo Ikuto, yo solo lo miraba curiosa-

-Bueno, ¿me pueden dejar solo con ella?- todos de repente se fueron a la segundo piso, y yo me quede con él, entre nosotros había un silencio incomodo, pero se desapareció cuando el comenzó a hablar- Hinamori-san, usted debe estar muy confundida ahora, yo sé mucho sobre usted, me apena que usted no sepa mucho sobre mí, pero con el tiempo nos conoceremos más, yo soy Nagishiko… Hinamori, soy tu… hermano mayor- después de que dijo eso me quede como una estatua, ¿él era mi hermano? Eso no podía ser verdad, o sí.

-¿en verdad eres mi hermano?- dije en un susurro, pero algo me decía que me había oído-

-Sí… entiendo que no me consideras tu hermano aun y sé que lo que estoy diciendo te afecta mucho pe…- no podía aguantar más, me tire encima de él y lo hablase, tan fuerte como pude, el por supuesto se quedó quieto, pero después reacciono, y me correspondió el abrazo, nos quedamos un rato así- ¿eso quiere decir que me vez como tu hermano?-

-por ahora te veré como unos- dije deshaciendo el abrazo- pero espero que con el tiempo te vea como un hermano al que pueda considerar también un amigo- dije dándole una sonrisa muy cálida-

- Bueno hay que decirle a los demás- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la escalera, Rima y Utau al verle hicieron un movimiento torpe y se cayeron, Kukai estaba al lado del marco de la escalera, he Ikuto estaba apoyado en la pared que estaba al frente de ella- Parece que se tropezaron Rima-chan-

-No es de tu incumbencia- dijo mi amiga en su tono frio-

-Bueno, hay que pasar, Amu debe tener muchas preguntas más- dijo Ikuto pasando, al comedor-

-Etto… dijeron que ellos de que eran los familiares de ellas, ¿me pueden explicar eso?- pregunte un tanto sonrojada-

-Ah! Eso, bueno, lo que pasa es que tú no eres simplemente humana, a decir la verdad todos nosotros somos demonios- dijo Kukai, al escuchar esto abrí los ojos más de lo normal-

-¿Un…demonio?- deje mirando el piso- por favor… quiero salir a comprar algo- deje en un susurro, me fui a la entrada, y Salí caminando, pero a medida que me alegaba, corría más y más rápido-

Hasta que unos brazos me atraparon y me sentaron en el pasto, yo tenía la cabeza agachada, pero algo me decía que el que me tenía debía ser Ikuto, voltee y tenía razón Ikuto tenía su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro, y me miraba fijamente, por lo que me sonroje un poco, para no mirarlo mire a otra parte, y me fije que estaba en un parque, todo vacío, por lo que era él y yo, solos.

-tranquila, si sigues corriendo así, un auto te podía atropellar- dijo Ikuto después de un rato de abrazados-

-Etto… ¿podrías soltarme?- pregunte un tanto roja-

-¿por qué?, estoy seguro de que a ti te agrada- dijo, se acercó a mi oído - ¿o es que quieres que te abrase por adelante?- dijo y me mordió la oreja-

-¡HENTAI!- grite zafándome de su agarre, y frotándome la área mordida- ¿cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?-

- Deja de gritar tanto, me basta con Utau- dijo tapándose los oídos-

- ¿Utau? ¿Acaso eres su novio?- pregunte, cuando me di cuenta de que lo que había preguntado era demasiado tarde, el me miraba con una sonrisa que no me gusto para nada-

-oh, estas interesada?- pregunto acercándose peligrosamente asía mi- pues no, pero si quieres puedo, ser tu… -estaba tan cerca, su aire caliente golpeaba mi cara, cerré los ojos esperándolo lo peor, pero solo escuche una risa- Amu, no sabía que me querías tanto, como para esperar un beso mío-

-¡QUE YO NO QUIERO UN BESO TULLO, HENTAI- grite, mi cara estaba roja de vergüenza y enojo- ahora suéltame- dije un poco más calmada-

Él se separó de mí, y se acostó en el pasto, yo me quede mirando el lugar en el que estábamos, era muy bonito, yo apenas recordaba las cosas, pero sé qué hace mucho tiempo estuve allí, mis recuerdos son solo imágenes de lo que sucedió, una fuente, una melodía, un violín, y un chico que me daba la espalda, pero aun así sabía que ese lugar era especial para mí, siempre que me sentía mal, venia aquí, nunca supe porque, pero este lugar me traía mucha paz.

-Amu- me llamo Ikuto-

-Sí – dije sin dejar de mirar el parque-

- Toma- dijo, pasándome una caja muy linda- esto no es mío si no de tu padre- dijo lo último en un susurro-

-Cuéntame- dije después de un rato mirando la caja en mis manos- estoy preparada para escuchar todo- levante mi cara, y lo mire directo a sus ojos, su cara se notaba bastante sorprendido-

-¿Seguro?- pregunto, yo solo asentí con la cabeza- bueno…en donde empezamos? Tú eres un demonio, pero no cualquier demonio, tu eres la hija del rey, junto con Nagishiko y Ami-

-¿Ami? ¿Quién es Ami?- pregunte, el nombre me parecía muy conocido pero necesitaba saber-

-Ami, es tu hermana mayor, Nagishiko es el de medio, y tú eres la menor- dijo-

-Ya veo, sigue por favor- suplique, el solo sonrió-

-Bueno, sobre Ami no se mucho sobre ella, solo que ella va a heredar el trono, Nagishiko lo conozco desde que éramos niños, somos casis hermanos, junto con Kukai, él se especializa en la danza, una danza tradicional de Japón, pero es solo para mujeres, y según tengo entendido tu hermana no le gusta ese baile, por lo que Nagishiko heredo la responsabilidad de ella.- dijo mirando el cielo-

-pero él es un chico ¿no?-

-sí, pero si se amarra el pelo en una larga cola, se trasforma automáticamente en una chica, y el baile le encanta por lo que no se complica mucho-

-Ya veo- dije, levante la tapa de la caja, y allí había un bulto blanco- ¿Qué es?-

- es un pequeño _kitsune*- _dijo tomando el bulto blanco, cuando lo levanto, vi al pequeño zorro blanco de dos colas, y un signo azul en la frente-

_Despierta de tu sueño profundo,_

_Y sírvele a tu señora._

_Ahora_

Cuando dijo estas palabras el pequeño zorro abrió los ojos, sus ojos eran celestes.

-Oh, es una monada- dije mirándolo de arriba a abajo, cuando el pequeño zorro me miro salto hacia mí, y se puso en mi hombro- Ikuto, ¿Cómo se llamara?-

-Bueno, eso tú lo eliges- dijo poniendo sus manos en los pantalones-

-pero ni siquiera sé si es macho o hembra-dije acariciándolo-

-Es hembra-

-¿Cómo sabes?-

-pues, las hembras son de color blanco, y los machos de color negro-

-Aaaaaa,¿oye, como sabes de que las hembras son blancas, y los machos son negros?-

-Porque tengo uno, y es negro-

-aaaaaaaaaaa, bueno ella se llamara Miki- dije-

-¿por qué Miki?- pregunto el acercándose a mí-

-¿por qué no?, a mí me gusta- dije dándole la espalda-

-Bueno, si tú lo dices, así se llamara- dijo de nuevo mirando el cielo-

Oye Ikuto, ¿dime, porque estoy en este mundo, si yo pertenezco en el otro?- pregunte-

-bueno, la razón no la sé exactamente, pero creo que es por el conflicto con otro reino- dijo costándose en el pasto-

-¿con otro reino?-pregunte en seguida- ¿Cuál fue la razón?-

-sí, lo que pasa es que hace unos años, el reino tubo una pelea con el reino vecino, y para proteger a, los herederos, los llevaron a otros sitios más seguros, y cuando llegaron a un acuerdo comenzaron llevarlos de vuelta a casa, pero eso paso hace años- dijo- si no me equivoco Nagishiko tenía 11, por lo que tu debiste de haber 10 años-

-¿Dime, yo no tengo recuerdos desde los 10 años, eso quiere decir que yo no tengo memoria porque soy un demonio?- pregunte, acostándome en el pasto, igual que el-

-Cuando tú llegaste a este mundo, te borraron la memoria, porque eras muy chica, por lo que tenían miedo que rebelaras el secreto de que eras un demonio, y que además el otro reino te vinieran a buscar, por lo que sellaron tu poder- dijo mirándome a los ojos, yo solo me sonroje un poco, y desvié mi mirada al cielo-

-Ya veo-

-pero en todo esto, hay algo malo- dijo, yo voltee a mirarlo de nuevo- tú al romper el sello, te desmayaste, por lo que no pudiste recuperar tu memoria, o si no recordarías todo, lo que pasaste con Nagishiko, Kukai, Utau, Rima- dijo sentándose en el pasto- aunque yo tampoco recuerdo algunas cosas- me levante y me puse a su lado- yo no recuerdo si estuve con tigo alguna vez- dijo mirando el suelo-

-Y eso es muy importante, para ti?- pregunte asomándome un poco-

**Si tú supieras, Amu.**

**-**No, es solo que no me siento bien, no poder recordar todo, me deja un tanto básico, pero a una importancia mayor, no- dijo levantando la mirada, yo al escuchar esta respuesta, me volví a mi lugar, pero extrañamente esta respuesta me hizo sentir… ¿decepcionada?-

-ya veo- susurre, de pronto se me ocurrió una idea- por aquí hay una tienda de taiyaki, voy a comprar- dije mientras me levantaba y me dirigía a la tienda- ah, y tú te quedas aquí- le dije en un tono de orden-

- pe-pero, tengo que estar con tigo en cada momento, y si te pasa algo- dijo levantándose de golpe-

-tranquilo, yo solo voy a comprar y vuelvo- dije tratando de calmarlo-

-Me reusó- dijo-

-Pues te quedas aquí, o no hay para ti- dije cruzado los brazos-

-no me interesa, mi deber es protegerte en cualquier momento- dijo un poco enojado-

-no me interesa, tu quédate aquí, yo solo regreso en un momento- dije empezando a caminar, pero el también comenzó a caminar- te dije que tú te quedaras-

- yo esperare en la puerta, y si te opones le diré a cualquiera que estas embarazada de mí, ¿quieres eso?- pregunto, yo solo me sonroje-

-no, no quiero eso, pero tú te quedas afuera, ¿entendido?- dije aun sonrojada-

-entendido- dijo cuando estábamos al frente de la tienda-

Yo pase a la tienda, esta tienda, era muy acogedora, cuando me atendieron compre una caja de pokis y dos taiyaki con relleno de chocolate, lo page y me dirigí a la entrada, cuando lo hice, había un montón de gente había allí, y todas eran mujeres, cuando me adentre una mano tomo mi brazo, y me jalo hasta llegar a un callejón, algo me decía que la persona que estaba atrás mío lo conocía, pero estaba segura que no era Ikuto, con este pensamiento, volteó a ver quién era.

-Hola, Mí querida Amu- dijo la persona que estaba atrás de mí, lo mire y solo pude ver unos ojos rojo escarlata-

- So…suke- dije en un susurro, esos ojos me helaban la sangre-

* * *

**Azuki: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**Ikuto: ¿por qué lo dejaste hasta aquí?**

**Azuki: Suspenso, mi querido Ikuto, suspenso.**

**Ikuto: Eres paranoica.**

**Azuki: Y tu un mal pensado y pervertido ¬¬-**

**Ikuto: a mucha honra.**

**Azuki: ¬¬-**

**Azuki: Bueno, aquí termine el capítulo 6, apuesto que me quieren matar ahora mismo, por dejarlos con la intriga, pero cumplí mi promesa de que sería más largo, más de 2.000, si quieren comprueben.**

**Ikuto: Aburres **

**Azuki: Y bueno ahora hay que dejar las amenazas, n.n, si ustedes no comentan are un lemon con Ikuto y Tadase, y uno con Amu y Tadase, y si no comentan no tendré inspiración para escribir, y quien sabe tal vez me atrase con el siguiente capítulo, por lo que tienen que comentar sí o sí, y quiero dar mis agradecimientos a los que comentaron, bye bye.**

**Ikuto: Paranoica, chao. **

**PD: Todos los que quieran leer un avance tienen que ir al Facebook de Azuki Tsukiyomi 2.0, poner me gusta y tendrán los avances, los videos, las imágenes y etc…**

**Aquí esta: AzukiTsukiyomi20?ref=hl**

**por favor, póngale me gusta**


	7. capitulo 7: Sosuke, el enemigo

**Azuki: Hola, cuanto tiempo, una semana más, perdón por el retraso, pero las explicaciones están abajo, se preguntaran porque estoy sola, pues Ikuto me dejo sola hoy T-T pero aparesera luego.**

**Agradecimientos: **

**-Noelia Tsukiyomi**

**-Pkesmalle**

**-Lucy neko1807**

**Y a Noelia le digo que sí, pero no le parte la cara, le corta el cuello**

**Azuki: Ahora la historia**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Soske, el enemigo.**

**AMU POV**

Yo sabía que era el, pero había cambiado demasiado, tenía el pelo negro, y sus ojos solo reflejaban sed de venganza y de un color rojo escarlata que en verdad helaba toda mi sangre.

Mientras estaba en mis pensamientos, el maldito de Sosuke, me tiro al suelo, cuando me di cuenta que estaba en el suelo (por él dolor), levante la mirada y vi que él estaba poniendo una pared azul que después desapareció **(una barrera para que nadie los sintiera o los viera) **y cuando termino me miro de nuevo con esos ojos lleno de odio, de sus manos salieron dos serpientes negra, y se quedaron a lado de él.

El maldito me tomo del cuello y me acorralo en la pared de al fondo del callejón, me levanto los brazos, y una de sus serpiente negra se arrolló en ellas, se pegó en la pared, y la otra hizo lo mismo pero solo con mis piernas **(las serpientes sirvieron como cadenas) **y así me quede, el mirándome con esos ojos rojos, y yo mirándolo sorprendida y con mucho enojo.

-¿por qué tan enojada Amu-chan- dijo sonriendo de lo más macabro- ¿aun sigues enojada por haber terminado con tigo?-

-ni que fueras el rey del mundo- después de estas palabras, el me aprisiono con su cuerpo- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-para serte sincero… para matarte- dijo- pero no de cualquier manera- dijo separándose un poco de mi- Estoy seguro que mi querida Amu, sigue siendo virgen, ¿no?- yo sentí que mi piel se puso como de gallina cuando pronuncio "virgen" ese maldito desgraciado me quería violar, de solo pensarlo quería vomitar y correr todo lo que pudiera- no pongas esa cara Amu-chan, esa es la mejor muerte que una persona pudiera tener, no es tan dolorosa como partirte en la mitad- dijo acercándose demasiado a mí-

-¿por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto?- dije tratando de liberarme, algo que no sucedió-

- Venganza, mi querida Amu, Venganza- dijo-

-¿pero por qué salías con migo, por qué yo?- pregunte, aguantando las ganas de llorar-

- supongo que tienes derecho a saber, en total vas a morir igual- dijo de nuevo separándose de mi- para empezar yo nunca creí que un niña como tu fuera la hija menor del rey, por lo que creí que era Utau, pero ella no me hacía caso, por lo que lo que me cerque a ti, pero cuando supe que ella no era, ya no me serbias por lo que rompí con tigo, pero ahora al verte supe que eras tú- dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-

Pero pronto su cara cambio a una cara de violador **(si ustedes no saben lo que es miren esto ** . ** yo creo que es más que violador) **se acercó a mí, y comenzó a besarme en el cuello, yo solo le suplicaba que me soltar, pero no lo hacía, yo solo sentía ganas de morir, pero no de esta manera.

-¡AYUDA!- grite con desesperación, de pronto se me vino un nombre a la mente, y sin dudarlo lo pronuncie lo más fuerte que pude- ¡IKUTO! ¡IKUTO!-

-no vendrá por ti, sea quien sea no vendrá aquí- dijo aun su cabeza en mi cuello, pero pronto su lengua paso por mi boca, y se metió en mi cavidad, aproveche esa oportunidad y le mordí la lengua, muy muy muy fuerte, el al sentir esto se separó rápidamente de mí y coloco su dos manos en la boca para aliviar su dolor.

Después de que dejo de sentir dolor, fue hacia a mí, y me pego una cachetada, yo solo solté un grito de sorpresa y dolor, cuando quiso comenzar de nuevo, alguien le pego un puñetazo en la mejilla, haciendo que se fuera a un lado.

**FIN AMU POV**

**IKUTO POV**

Cuando Amu entro al lugar en donde iba a comprar dulces, muchas mujeres me miraba con corazones en sus ojos, y después de un rato todas ella me estaban acosando y rodeando, pero yo solo buscaba a Amu, cuando vi una cabellera rosada a lo lejos, pensé que sería ella, por lo que Sali lo más rápido posible, pero no la encontré.

Me puse a caminar, intentando buscarla, pero no hubo caso, no la encontraba por ningún lado, ni siquiera sentía su presencia, me canse y me senté en el mismo lugar que estuve hace rato con ella, pasando el tiempo divise a Miki **(que les apuesto que se olvidaron de ella) **ella venia corriendo hacia mí, cuando estuvo cerca me tomo de la manga y me jalo.

-Miki ¿pasa algo?- pregunte parándome, ella solo siguió jalando- es Amu ¿verdead?- ella se detuvo, salto y camino a una dirección, yo solo la seguí-

Después de un rato llegamos a un callejo, cuando intente pasa me retuvo una barraera, eso significaba que era ella, mire para ambos para ver si abia alguien, como no abia nadien puse una barrera atrás mío, encerrándome a mí y a Miki, y me dispuse a romper esta barrera que estaba al frente mío.

Puse mi mano en frente de la barrera, y me concentre en romperla, cuando ya la estaba debilitando – ya que era muy poderosa - cuando escuche un grito que decía mi nombre.

Y por fin pude romper esa barrera.

Cuando vi a ese maldito tocando y besando a Amu, no me pude controlar y le di un puñetazo, esto hizo que el callera al suelo.

-¡TÚ, MALDITO, COMO TE ATREVEZ A TOCARLA!- dije lleno de cólera-

- Ikuto – dijo Amu en un susurro, pero yo lo pude escuchar claramente-

- Amu, tranquila, yo me encargo de este y te libero- dije volteando la cabeza y mirándola a los ojos, por lo cual Amu me sonrió- y a ti…- dije mirando al desgraciado que se atrevió a tocar a Amu-

-ahh… ya sé quién eres, tú debes ser su guardián, ¿no?- dijo- no pensaba que eras tú, pero bueno, siempre quise pelear con el hijo de un conde-

Después de decir esto se trasformó en semi-humano **(después sale la explicación) **

Su atuendo cambio a uno de estilo japonés, **(no puedo explicar su atuendo, porque soy pésima, así que gomen) **el llevaba un kimono color verde claro, tenía un diseño de dos serpientes enrolladas en una espada.

**FIN IKUTO POV**

**NORMAL POV**

Ikuto se encontraba frente a frente con el muchacho, que hace poco toco a su Amu, los dos se miraban con furia en los ojos, ninguno de los dos hacia el primer movimiento, hasta que Sosuke decidió comenzar.

El desapareció de repente, y apareció detrás de Ikuto, este no lo había visto, por lo que se sorprendió y en un auto reflejó, esquivo la mordida de su contrincante, cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente, se trasformó en un semi-humano, **(es su trasformación con Yuro)** su traje consistía enun pantalón azul, una polera que hacía que se viera todo su torso, en la mano derecha una garra, y su cabeza era adornada con dos orejas de gato, más una cola.

Cuando ya estuvo trasformado, se lanzó a su contrincante, pero él lo esquivo muy rápido, pero lo que no sabía es que Ikuto sabía que aria eso, Ikuto hizo aparecer un katana, y le hizo una gran herida a su contrincante, este enfurecido alargo su cuello y le mordió en el cuello, ante esto Ikuto lanzo un grito de dolor, pero aprovecho esta cercanía para cortarle el cuello con sus garras.

**FIN NORMAL POV**

**AMU POV**

Después de que Ikuto le sacara la cabeza a Sosuke, las serpientes desaparecieron y corrí al lado de Ikuto, quien ahora estaba arrodillado, y con una mano en la herida que le hizo ese maldito.

-Ikuto ¿estás bien?- dije poniéndome a su lado-

-si no te preocupes- dijo con la voz baja-

-Ikuto…- dije en un susurro- Arigato- dije abrazándolo, el solo se quedó quieto, pero jadeando-

De repente algo se me sube a la cabeza, cuando pongo mis ojos hacia riba, veo a Miki, quien estaba sonriente.

-Miki- llamo Ikuto, recuperando la voz, ella se acerca, y se pone en el hombro de Ikuto- Ve por Nagishiko, y muéstrale el camino, el sabrá a que me refiero-

Yo lo mire extrañada, Miki salió corriendo del lugar dejando a Ikuto y a mí solos, cuando me di cuenta, yo aún tenía rodeado a Ikuto, por lo que me sonroje y retire mis brazos de él, por alguna razón el ambiente se volvió tenso, por lo que me dedique a mirar el callejón, y en eso me figo en la marca que tenía Sosuke-

-Ikuto ¿Qué es esa marca que tiene Sosuke en su cuello?- dije apuntando a la marca-

-¿Eso?- dijo mirando donde yo mostré- ah… es una de pareja- dijo con simpleza, yo solo me lo quede mirando- cuando los demonios tienen una pareja, el macho marca la hembra, diciendo que es solo de ella.-

-Ahhh, ¿quiere decir que tenía una pareja?- pregunte con un poco de miedo-

-sí, pero es extraño… no tiene un olor femenino- cuando dijo eso, lo mire con la misma cara que antes, el al verme prosiguió- solo los machos puede marcar a sus parejas, pero cuando hacen… eso, la hembra puede marcar al macho, cuando hacen eso, los dos se quedan con el olor del otro, pero él no tiene su olor mesclado con otro femenino-

-tal vez? Su pareja no sea mujer?- dije en un susurro, Ikuto me miro-

-sí, eso debe ser- dijo, se levantó hasta el cuerpo de Sosuke, y puso dos dedos en la frente de él, cerró los ojos, y después de un tiempo se separó- pues… su pareja no era mujer, y por lo que vi, él era Sosuke ¿no?- pregunto sentándose al lado mío-

-si…- dije, con la mirada perdida, hasta que sentí que alguien se ponía en mis piernas, al ver, era Ikuto- ¿qu-que haces? Dije un poco sonrojada-

-estoy cansado, la serpiente me inyecto veneno cuando me mordió, por lo que quiero descansar- dijo cerrando los ojos-

-¿eh? ¿y por qué no te vas a curar?- dije un tanto sorprendida-

-Nagishiko viene para acá, solo tengo que esperar- dijo, yo me quede más tranquila-

Yo al recibir esa respuesta, solo me quede mirándolo, y después de un tiempo, me fije que un mechón de su cabello que molestaba, por lo que se lo quite, pero accidentalmente le rose la oreja, ante esto Ikuto abrió los ojos rápidamente, yo solo me quede como estatua

-No me toques la oreja… es mi punto débil- dijo, mirándome a los ojos-

-ah! Perdón- dije rápidamente, él se levantó, y al poco apareció Nagishiko, junto con Rima-

-¡AMU!- grito Rima cuando me vio-

-¡RIMA!- me levante, corrí hacia ella, y nos abrazamos muy fuerte-

-Amu, ¿estás bien?- pregunto, yo solo asentí con la cabeza-

Yo mire a dirección a Ikuto y a Nagishiko, Mi hermano estaba poniéndole una venda a Ikuto, mientras que él tenía la mirada perdida- Nagishiko?-

-si Amu-chan?- me pregunto-

-lo que pasa es que quería saber ¿Cómo nos encontraste?- pregunte-

-Ella- dijo apuntando a Miki que estaba al lado de Ikuto-

-pero cómo?- pregunte al instante-

-pues que te lo esplique Ikuto después-respondió- oye Ikuto, ¿Por qué te dejaste morder por la serpiente?-

-porque pensé que así le iba a cortar la cabeza más rápido- dijo con simpleza- gracias Nagi- dijo el cuándo término de vendarlo-

Termino de decir esto y se levantó, se dirigió al cuerpo de Sosuke, prendió una llama y poco a poco el cuerpo de Sosuke se desintegro, después de esto el apago el fuego pasando su mano en el fuego.

-¡Bueno Amu, mañana comenzara tu entrenamiento!- dijo Ikuto, caminando a la salida del callejón-

-¡¿Qué!?-

* * *

**Azuki: hola chicos, pues me demore una semana más en escribir este capítulo, ya que no sabía cómo escribir la parte de la pelea entre Ikuto y Sosuke.**

**Ikuto: mentira, tu terminaste el Viernes. ¬¬-**

**Azuki: n.n Eso tiene una explicación, lo que pasa es que si hubiera subido el capítulo el viernes, tendría que escribir el próximo capítulo en menos de tres días, por lo que no quería, por eso me demore más.**

**Ikuto: Mmm…..**

**Azuki: Ikuto, Amu esta en esa pieza, entra te dará un regalo.**

***Ikuto entra a la pieza***

**Yaya: ¿Qué regalo le dara Amu-chi a Ikuto?**

**Azuki: Un regalo de mi parte. *guillando un ojo***

***afuera se escuchan muchos ruidos***

**Amu: ¡AZUKI! Ya golpe a Ikuto como me lo pediste.**

**Azuki: Gracias Amu-chan**

**Azuki, Amu, Yaya: chao, nos vemos el próximo lunes.**

**Amenazas: Por favor comenten más, o si no el Tadamu reinaran, y con lemon, por lo que mejor comenten n_n**

**ATTE: Azuki Tsukiyomi 2.0**


	8. Capitulo 8: Una canción

**Azuki: Hola, ¿Cómo están? Yo no muy bien, tuve toda una semana con prueba, por lo que me siento agotada, y el secador de mi casa desapareció, por lo que me duele la cabeza cuando me baño.**

**Ikuto: hola.**

**Azuki: bueno cambiando de tema, sé que dije que en este capítulo Amu iba a entrenar, pero las cosas cambiaron en la última instancia.**

**Ikuto: Azuki tiene un aviso que dar, por lo que lean lo del final del capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Una canción, ante del entrenamiento. **

**AMU POV**

_Yo estaba en un lugar extraño, donde se veía un lago lleno de flores de lotos, y donde había pasto estaba lleno de árboles de cerezos, que además estaba florecidos, yo sentía que ese lugar lo conocía, pero no me acordaba en donde, mientras veía el paisaje, divise 2 figuras borrosa al frente mío, a no mucha distancia entre ellas, se podía distinguir que la figura en el lado izquierdo era una niña, y el de lado derecho un niño, con un objeto extraño en su mano._

_-¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto la niña en un tono muy curioso e inocente-_

_- Cantarella- dijo en un tono un tanto frio, el niño-_

_- Me gusta, ¿puedes seguir tocándola?- pregunto_

_El prosiguió a toca una melodía muy hermosa pero a la vez un tanto triste_

_( _ watch?v=75oPOtODFJc )

_La niña solo se sentó en el suelo y miraba a dirección al niño, después de un rato termino la dulce melodía._

_-¿Sabes? Esta melodía tiene una leyenda- dijo el niño, pero por más que intente escuchar la otra parte no pude._

_¿Amu?, ¿Amu? ¡Amu! ¡AMU!_

Al despertar me encontré con la mirada de Ikuto, al verlo tan cerca de mí que hasta podía sentir su respiración, me levanto de golpe por la sorpresa, pero mi movimiento fue tan rápido que no pudo escobarlo, por lo que nos chocamos la cabeza, logrando que tuviera un fuerte dolor.

-¡AH!- grite, revolcándome en la cama- Ikuto, ¿Por qué no te moviste?- pregunte después de que me paso un poco el dolor-

-Tu eres la tonta, no te tuviste que levantar así- me dijo sobando su cabeza-

-Pues tus eres el idiota, ¿Por qué me despiertas así? ¿Tan cerca mío?- dije sin darme cuenta de mis palabras, por mala suerte él se dio cuenta, y me dio una sonrisa que no me agrado nada-

- AH… ya veo, ¿tu querías que te despertara con un beso, como lo hacen el príncipe para despertar a la bella durmiente? Bueno por la próxima lo are así- yo me sonroje de solo pensarlo, bastaba con lo que descubrí ayer, y ya me estaba molestando hoy-

_Flashback_

_-¡QUE! NO PIENSO DORMIR CON TIGO, PERVERTIDO- grite al saber que Ikuto tendrá que dormir con migo-_

_- Pero Amu, yo ya he dormido con tigo muchas veces, ¿Qué acaso no te acuerdas cuando dormiste con migo el primer día?- en eso me sonroje-_

_-po-po-por supuesto que me acuerdo, por e-eso mismo no quiero que duermas con mi-mi-migo- dije mirando a cualquier lado-_

_-Mmmm… ¿por qué será?- se preguntó, poniendo su dedo índice en su mandíbula, como pensando, de pronto su cara se ilumino- Ya veo, es porque te toque mientras dormía ¿no?-_

_-No te in-interesa- dije acostándome en la cama-_

_-Bueno- dijo acostándose en mi cama-_

_-OYE- me queje-_

_-solo por hoy, ya, no te are nada- cuando dijo eso me tranquilice un poco-_

_-con que no encuentre mañana que me estas tocando, ¿entendiste?- _

_-tranquila, eso solo fue un pequeño incidente-_

_-sí, pequeño incidente, tocarme mientras duermo- dije con sarcasmo-_

_-ya, tranquila- dijo abrazándome, yo no proteste estaba con mucho sueño-_

_Fin de Flashback_

-Amu, vamos- me dijo Ikuto después de un rato-

- ¿eh?... ¿A dónde?- pregunte al darme cuenta de la pregunta-

-Hoy vamos a comenzar el entrenamiento, por lo que tienes que desayunar-

-ah.. ¿y Utau y Rima?-

-ellas se levantaron más temprano, y se fueron con Kukai y Nagishiko- respondió-

Después de esta respuesta, se marchó de la habitación, yo aproveche esto para meterme al baño y vestirme, mi ropa consistía en una polera normal manga corta de color celeste, unos pantalones grises, no tan ajustados, que no llegaban hasta mis pies, una zapatillas normales de color azul, y el pelo suelto.

Al bajar Ikuto ya tenía el desayuno listo, eran unas tostadas con huevo, y leche.

-¿Dime Amu, ya te has acostumbrado a mi presencia?- pregunto de repente Ikuto, mientras comía una tostada-

- Para ser sincera, me acostumbre a tu presencia muy rápido- dije dándole una sonrisa-

- me alegra, y… ¿sobre el tema de ser demonio?- pregunto un tanto indeciso-

- tal vez…-agache mi cabeza, no quería verlo- me allá enterado solo ayer, pero… anoche me quede pensando sobre ese tema, y pienso que fue repentino, pero aun así me siento feliz, no sé por qué razón, pero me siento feliz, además que así poder recuperar la memoria, ¿no?, quiero recordar los momento en donde estuve con mis padres, con Utau, con Rima, con Nagishiko, con Kukai, con tigo, quiero saber más sobre mí, sobre ti, sobre todos… por eso me hice la idea de que soy un demonio – dije al final levantando mi cabeza, con mirada decidida-

El solo se sorprendió, pero después me dio una sonrisa cálida, una que nunca había visto en él, pero en mi interior algo me decía que ya la había visto esta sonrisa.

_-Amu, tu tocas el piano, y yo el violín, ¿ya?- dijo una persona, yo solo podía ver su sonrisa, una cálida sonrisa como la de Ikuto-_

-Amu estas bien?- me pregunta Ikuto de repente-

-¡ah!... ah sí estoy bien- dije rápidamente-

-en serio no sabes mentir, ¿Qué paso?- pregunto, yo me puse nerviosa-

- Ikuto, Dime ¿Qué es Cantarella?- pregunte, el solo abrió los ojos, de sorpresa-

- Cantarella, es una canción que se toca con un violín y un piano- dijo- pero lo que hace esa canción especial, es que tiene una leyenda- dijo cruzando los brazos, y cerrando los ojos-

-cuéntala- suplique, el solo sonrió-

-Bueno, según la leyenda, un muchacho llamado Kaito encontró a una muchacha de largos cabellos azules cuando ella estaba perdida en el bosque, mientras el tocaba una melodía que se llamaba Cantarella, cuando se encontraron, la regreso a su hogar, ella era la única hija de una familia adinerada, y él era el hijo de un conde, años después el padre de Kaito murió, por lo que el herero su título, un día fue a una fiesta, ya que el organizador de la fiesta conocía su padre, le presento a su hija Miku, él le pareció conocida pero no le puso importancia, pasando el tiempo él iba muy seguido a esa casa, haciéndose el mejor amigo Miku, pero él no tenía intenciones de amigos, con el tiempo el sentía que quería el cuerpo de Miku, y un día el invito a tomar vino a Miku, pero la copa de Miku tenía un veneno llamado casualmente Cantarella, este veneno hacia que las persona que lo bebiera quedara profundamente dormido por una hora, cuando ella lo bebió inmediatamente quedo dormida, la llevo a su habitación, y la recostó en la cama, cuando la miro detalladamente, la reconoció, ella era la niña que encontró en el parque, la niña que le regalo unas rosas azules, su primer amor el cual se separó por su padre, era ella, él se arrepintió de lo que iba hacer, por lo que se puso a llorar, y mientras lloraba una mano le seco las lágrimas, después se vino acostado en la cama, y encima de él, estaba Miki, abrazándolo y llorando, después de eso se besaron y se quedaron juntos para siempre, esa es la leyenda de la canción Cantarella.- termino de decir-

-baya, ¿te sabias la historia de memoria?- pregunte después del relato-

-si- dijo con simpleza-

-Mmm… desearía escuchar de nuevo esa canción- dije mientras me estiraba-

- ¿de nuevo?- me pregunto rápidamente-

-¿¡ah!? Ah… sobre la canción, si de nuevo, ¿por?- pregunte extrañada-

-¿quieres escucharla?-

-¿se puede?- pregunte poniendo mis manos sobre la mesa-

-sí, solo espera un poco- después de decir eso, cerró los ojos, y después de un tiempo los abrió- vamos- solo dijo eso y se levantó de la mesa, yo solo lo seguí obedientemente-

Caminamos hacia una puerta que estaba atrás de la escalera, Ikuto abrió la puerta y pasó primero, seguido de mí, cuando entramos no veía nada, pero Ikuto encendió la luz, ahora que veía el sótano mejor, las paredes eran blancas, y habían muchas cosas, cuando figue mi mirada en Ikuto, él estaba sacando una caja con puras cosas de hogar, y cuando la saco, apareció otra normal, pero al rato de verla me di cuenta que a su alrededor había como una barrera.

Ikuto me miro a mí, y con la cabeza hizo una señal de que me fuera a su lado, yo solo lo segui con silencio.

-Ahora Amu, mira bien lo que voy hacer- me dijo-

Puso su mano derecha al frente, y dijo:

_Es hora de abrirte _

_La llave del corazón está junto a mí_

_¡Ábrete!_

Después de decir eso, la barrera desapareció, mostrando una caja rectangular de madera, con detalles de flor.

-Ikuto, ¿Qué es?- ´pregunte sin quitar mi mirada del objeto-

- ¿por qué no lo averiguas tu misma?- dijo el, yo lo mire un rato con duda, pero después tome un poco de valor y lo abrí-

Allí estaba un hermoso violín color café, me parecía conocido… otra vez, mientras veía el violín, una parte de mi sueño, en donde estaba el niño tocando un violín, se me vino a la mente, por lo que vi de reojo a Ikuto, él tenía una expresión alegre, pero a la vez nostálgica, ¿solo…tal…vez, él sea el dueño del violín?

Tome el violín y lo puse afrente de Ikuto - estoy segura que el dueño de este violín eres tu- dije con una sonrisa, el me miro con cara de sorpresa, pero igual lo acepto.

-¿por qué crees que es mío?- pregunto después de un rato de ver el violín-

-simple, primero no toco violín, y segundo… seria que yo sé que tu si- dije subiendo la escalera, Ikuto me siguió hasta mi habitación, yo me senté en la cama y él se quedó parado- vamos toca-dije después de un rato-

-lo are con una condición- yo lo mire con duda, y el prosiguió, -si tu tocas el piano-

-lo aria, pero no puedo- dije-

-¿por qué?- pregunto-

- primero no hay piano, segundo no se tocar, y el tercero no tengo la partitura de la canción- dije enumerando con los dedos-

-mmm… con el piano no ay problema, con lo de tocar, tu sabes, y sobre la partitura no hay que preocuparse- yo lo mire con cara de "de qué carajo estás hablando", el a ver esa expresión en mi me sonrió- tranquila- dijo, se puse en medio de mi habitación, y de la nada estábamos en otra habitación-

Esa habitación, era muy grande, y había muchos instrumentos, en la esquina de al fondo al lado de la ventana, había un piano de cola, color negro, ese llamo mucho mi antencion.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunte-

-los demonios tienen la capacidad de crear una habitación, y todo lo que allá en esa habitación lo puede controlar, pero cada habitación es distinta- termino de decir-

-entonces, ¿esta es tu habitación?- pregunte-

-exacto, y tú también tienes una, solo hay que encontrarla- dijo desordenando mi cabello- ahora a lo que vinimos- dijo tomando el violín, yo me senté en el asiento del piano- listo- pregunto-

-¿Cómo voy a estar lista, si ni siquiera se cómo tocar piano- dije en tono notablemente molesto-

-solo déjate llevar- me respondió-

-bueno, pero la cantas, ¿ok?- dije, algo me decía que si le pedía eso no querría tocar, pero me equivoque-

-entendido- me contesto-

(  watch?v=ZyObZu6TwgE )(Aquí está la traducción, pero en la historia que me base fue esta  watch?v=DjKSFmFx4Mo )

Cuando el en peso a tocar, mis manos se movieron inconscientemente, los dos estábamos sincronizados, como si siempre tocáramos esta canción, cuando el empezó a cantar, mi mente se imaginó sobre la historia de la canción.

Después terminamos, y nos vimos mutuamente, yo sonreí con gran orgullo, era por lo que recordaba la primera vez, Ikuto me devolvió la sonrisa.

-ahora Amu, tenemos que entrenar- dijo Ikuto, yo me levante y lo seguí a la entrada-

-¿volveremos, cierto?- pregunte tristemente-

-por supuesto, Amu, cuando quieras- dijo dándome una sonrisa sincera-

Después de salir de la habitación, apareció de nuevo mi pieza, Ikuto y yo nos dirigimos afuera, caminamos un largo rato, yo no tenía idea de dónde íbamos, solo lo seguí, hasta que nos paramos afrente de un espeso bosque.

-Amu, toma mi mano- dijo Ikuto extendiendo la mano-

-¿eh?, ¿por qué?- pregunte-

-fácil niña chica, te puedes perder- no le creí mucho, pero igual le tome la mano, al hacerlo, una corriente pequeña me dio, yo no entendía así que lo ignore-

Ikuto tenía razón, el bosque por dentro era peor que por fuera, mucha vegetación que no te dejaba ver la luz del sol, y todo tenía un olor desagradable, si no fuera por la mano de Ikuto, ya me habría perdido en ese lugar. Después de caminar un poco, llegamos como un estilo de llanura, con un lago, simplemente la vista era espectacular.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- pregunte sin apartar la vista del paisaje-

-este es el único lugar donde nadie nos puede molestas, por afuera es solo un bosque, pero en el interior oculta algo maravilloso, estaba seguro que te gustaría- me respondió, poniendo sus manos en la cadera ( se me olvidaba, Ikuto esta vestido con una polera negra, de manga larga, un jean, y un cinturón blanco, y otro dato el lugar se parece el que sale en especial A)-

-ya veo- dije-

-bueno Amu, hay que comenzar, ¿no crees?- me pregunto-

-sí, ay que hacerlo- dije con una enorme sonrisa-

* * *

**Azuki: y que tal? A mí me pareció que está bien.**

**Ikuto: da el aviso.**

**Azuki: bueno… MUY IMPORTANTE: lo que pasa es que como tuve prueba, y se me olvido decir a mi mamá que tenia de matemáticas, y dice que si me va mal me sacara el internet, y por lo que me dijo es para mañana, así que tal vez no publique por un tiempo, perdón si sucede eso, yo no quería desaparecer tan rápido, pero las cosas pasaron así, espero que todo esto no suceda, y les agradezco que sigan mi historia.**

**ATTE: Azuki Tsukiyomi 2.0**

**PD: Los quiero, y si no me equivoco, hay una encuesta arriba de mi perfil.**


	9. Capitulo 9: ahora si, ¡EL ENTRENAMIENTO!

**Azuki: hola mis queridos y kawais lectores, encontré un poco de internet, así que aprovechare de publicar el siguiente capi.**

**Ikuto: y yo que me alegraba de que no estuvieras aquí.**

**Azuki: Ikuto no dirás eso después de que de mi AVISO SUMAMNETE IMPORTANTE**

**Ikuto: a ver, cual es *ella se acerca a su oído y le dice su AVISO SUMAMNETE IMPORTANTE, cuando termino, Ikuto tenía una sonrisa maliciosa* ohhh…. No me lo imaginaba de ti**

**Azuki: o/o ¡YA CALLATE!**

**Azuki: Que lo disfruten.**

**Capítulo 9: Ahora sí, ¡EL ENTRENAMIENTO A ENPESADO!**

**IKUTO POV (tanto tiempo sir vete)**

-Bueno, para empezar, hay que abrir tu habitación- dije, poniéndome al frente de Amu-

-¿Y cómo lo hacemos?- pregunto ella, su expresión que de verdad me daba mucha risa, pero me la aguante-

-Mmm… Bueno, hay demonios que lo pueden hacer por sí mismos, y otros necesitan más ayuda. Como tú estuviste sellada por mucho tiempo, así que vas a necesitar mucha ayuda, después podrás hacerlo tú sola- dije-

-ahh… ¿Y cómo lo hago?- pregunto-

-Fácil, solo cierra los ojos- dije en un tono divertido y seductor, la mejilla de Amu al escuchar mi tono de voz se tiñeron de un leve color rosa, algo que la hacía ver encantadora, pero igual lo hizo- Bien, ahora piensa, en el color que más te gusta…bien, ahora piensa en mí- dije seductoramente-

-¿¡eh!?- pregunto, mientras iba abrir los ojos, pero yo se lo tape con la mano- I-I-Ikuto?-

-no puedes abrir los ojos, si lo haces, te vas a desconcentrar- dije, ella acepto, y yo me quede viendo sus labios, esos finos labios, de ella. La tentación era tan grande, probar sus labios otra vez…así que me acerque muy despacio, sin respirar, y cuando iba hacerlo Amu hablo-

-¿Ikuto? ¿Por qué tengo que pensar en ti?- me pregunto ella, por la sorpresa aparte muy rápido mi cara de la suya-

-Ya verás que funcionara- respondí **(todo lo que este en cursiva son recuerdos de Ikuto, y son hablados por POV NORMAL)-**

_-Ikuto, ¿Cómo lograste abrir tu habitación tu solo?- pregunto una niña pequeña, sentándose en el pasto-_

_-Simple, solo pensé en la persona más especial para mí- respondió el peliazul-_

_-ahh…¿Y quién es esa persona especial?- pregunto la niña-_

_-Mi persona especial…eres…tú-dijo el peliazul, la niña lo miraba asombrada pero a la vez feliz, la niña solo lo abrazo-_

_-arigato Ikuto, mi persona especial también eres tú- dijo ella-_

**(Volviendo con Ikuto y el POV IKUTO)**

De nuevo me perdí en mis pensamientos, en los que solo era un niño. Y aun esos pensamientos me hicieron que me reencontrara con ella.

_-¡Yo quiero protegerla, por favor déjeme cuidarla!- dijo el peliazul en una oficina-_

-¿Amu? ¿Ya te concentraste?- pregunte, ella tenía las mejillas más rojas que antes, por lo que supuse que pensó en mí-

-lo que pasa es que no sé qué es lo que quieres que haga, por lo que no sé qué hacer- me respondió-

-bueno…un incentivo no estará mal- dije acercándome a su mejilla y la bese, por esto Amu se puso de todos lo colore, abrió los ojos y me golpeo en el estómago-

-¿¡POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?!- me pregunto-

-por esto- dije levantando la mano con una llave de aspecto antigua-

-¿Qué es eso?- me pregunto, y mirándola más de cerca-

-cuando me pegaste apareció- respondí, y le pase la llave a Amu- vamos ábrela-

Ella no entendió mucho el mensaje, pero con sus instintos, puso la llave al frente, y la giro, en eso aparición 2 puertas de maderas, decorada con tallado de flores.

Ella me miro sorprendida, yo hice una seña con la cabeza para que pasara, ella me miro con duda y con mano temblorosa, cogió la manilla.

Al abrirla nos encontramos con una habitación enorme, a ambos lados se encontraba unos estante lleno de libros, al frente había una enorme ventana, y al lado de esta un piano de cola. Yo ya sabía a qué se parecía, pero... ¿ella se abra acordado?, me volteo a verla y ella tiene una cara de sorpresa.

-Bueno Amu, te felicito ya abriste tu habitación- le dije, ella me miro con cara de sorpresa-

-¿esta es mi habitación?- me pregunto-

-por supuesto, esta llave es tuya- dije mostrando la llave-

Pero ahora que veía mejor la llave, esta tenía un lazo color rojo, al verla no pude evitar contener mi respiración.

_-ne Ikuto… ¿Cuándo crees que podre abrir la puerta de mi habitación?-_

_-no lo sé, pero cuando lo hagas, tendrás que amarrar tu llave para que ande con tigo a todas partes, por eso te doy esto- dijo el peliazul entregando un listo rojo a la muchachita- vamos ya es hora-_

-¿Ikuto?, ¿Ikuto?, ¡OYE IKUTO!- alguien me grito-

-¿ah..?, q-que pasa Amu- pregunte rápidamente, de nuevo estaba perdido en mis pensamientos-

- lo que pasa es que te estado llamando hace rato y tú no me haces caso, ¿pasa algo?- me pregunto-

-no, nada- mire la llave- Amu tomate el pelo- le dije-

-¿para qué Ikuto?- me pregunto-

-no cuestiones, solo hazlo- le dije-

Ella me miro un rato, pero se rindió, se tomó su pelo, y lo dejo al lado izquierdo, descubriendo su cuello, yo me puse a tras de ella, y con suma delicadeza le puse la llave en el cuello, ella al sentir mis manos y mi respiración se tensó, por lo que yo no pude esconder mi sonrisa ante ello.

-listo - dije, me puse al frente de ella y la mire detenida mente, ella al sentir mi mirada se sonrojo, por lo que la hacía más adorable- te ha quedado bien-

-gracias- lo escuche en un susurro-

-por nada, es solo mi deber- dije desviando mi mirada, no podía mentir bien, mientras la miraba- ahora hay que salir-

-ya, y ¿Cómo cierro la puerta?- me pregunto después de haber salido-

-solo mira- después de decir esto la puerta desapareció- bueno Amu, ahora hay que hacer lo más importante, ver que demonio eres-

-¿a qué te refieres?- me pregunto sentados en el pasto-

-haber, tu sabes que mi verdadera forma demoniaca es un gato, pero yo como cualquier otro demonio nos podemos trasformar en otros animales, lo que vamos a ver ahora es tu verdadera forma demoniaca- le respondí mientras me sentaba al lado de ella, aunque yo ya sabía lo que era-

-¿ya y como hago eso?- me pregunto-

-simple, solo dices: **aparece verdadera forma (que original XD), **y con el tiempo lo podrás hacer solo con el deseo de transformarte- le esplique, ella se levantó, y quedo al frente mío-

Ella cerró los ojos, y luego de unos segundos su cuerpo se ilumino, cuando la luz desapareció, me encontré con una linda gatita blanca con destellos rosas, hocico y punta de la cola rosa.

Yo al verla la tome y la alce al aíre.

-Valla, valla, Amu está muy bonita- dije-

- ¡Ikuto! ¡IKUTO SUELTAME!- dijo enojada mientras se movía, ante esta acción, le hice cosquillas en su panza- I-I-IKUTO, NO, N-NO S-SUEL-LTAME, I-IKUTO- era tanto las cosquillas que Amu, deshizo su trasformación, cayendo al pasto y yo encima de ella siguiendo las cosquillas- I-IKUTO, P-P-PARA- me suplicaba mientras reía-

Se movió tanto para evitar las cosquillas, que nos hizo rodar por la colina, ante esto la abrace muy fuerte para que no se hiciera daño, cuando paramos de rodar, estábamos al lado del lago, yo en el suelo y una Amu arriba acurrucada bajo mi pecho y con las pierdas a cada lado, tengo que admitir que esa posición era muy comprometedora.

Ella de apoco recupero la conciencia, cuando lo hizo y me miro, su cara se puso de varios colores y trato de separarse de mí lo más rápido posible, pero en el intento me pego en el estómago.

-l-lo siento Ikuto, perdón- me dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza y los brazos en modo chivi-

-tranquila Amu- le respondí sentándome, y en eso se me ocurrió una brillante idea- pero no tenías que caerte para estar tan seca mío, me lo hubieras pedido y hubiéramos estado más cerca que esto- dije en tono picado y a la vez seductor, ella se quedó pensando un rato lo que dije, y se volvió a poner de todos los colores-

-¡PERVERTIDO!- me grito, yo ante esto me reí- no te rías-

-perdón, lo que pasa es que es divertido hacerte enojar- le dije- oye ¿tienes alguna pregunta?- me miro con cara extraña pero igual contesto-

-sí, tengo algunas- me contesto, se sentó de nuevo al lado mío, pero mirando el lago- si los demonios son de distintas especies, entonces ¿dos demonios de distintas especies pueden estar junto?- me pregunto recostándose en el pasto, yo seguí su ejemplo-

-si pueden, hasta pueden tener hijos, ¿sabes? Utau y yo somos mescla de dos demonios- ella me miro con atención- y tu igual, lo que pasa es que mi padre es un gato y mi madre es un leopardo, yo Salí como mi padre y mi hermana salió como mi madre, y en tu caso sería que tu padre es un león y tu madre un perro- finalice-

-¿pero si yo soy un gato?-me pregunto-

-algún familiar tuyo hubo que haber sido un gato- le respondí con simpleza-

-ya veo…oye Ikuto ¿por qué, tú me tienes que proteger?- me pregunto, yo la mire con cara de sorpresa-

_-Tranquila yo siempre te protegeré, es una promesa-_

-Simple soy muy fuerte, y por eso es que me toco protegerte- le respondí sin mirarla-

-Dime la verdad, Ikuto- me exigió ella, yo al oír estas palabras la mira con sorpresa-

-¿a qué te refieres?- le pregunte-

-sé que me estas mintiendo, dime la verdad- me respondió, yo en eso me levante y quede sentado en el pasto-

-Bueno, si eso quieres te propongo algo- ella se sentó igual que yo y proseguí- ágamos una apuesta, peleamos- le dije-

-pero yo no sé pelear- se excusó-

-una parte de tu entrenamiento, es que hay que ver si tus instintos te salvan de esta, o si no, no te puedo responder- le dije, ella estuvo pensando un rato-

-Bueno, pero si yo gano tendrás que responder todas mis preguntas sin excepción- me dijo-

-Ya, pero si yo gano, tendremos que jugar con pokis- al decir esto ella al tiro se sonrojo, yo solo quería que desistiera-

-bueno, que así sea- me contesto, yo la mire con cara de sorpresa, pero después emboce una sonrisa-

-bueno, ahora las reglas, no te puedes transformar, él que bota al otro gana, y no tendré piedad- le dije, tenía que ganar si o si-

Nos alegamos de un solo salto, aunque ella no recordada tenía mucha habilidad en las peleas.

Nos quedamos mirando un rato para ver quien comenzaba, ya arto de esperar yo la ataque en frente, ella lo esquivó, y me trato de pegar en el estómago, pero yo me aleje rápido de ella, justo cuando toque piso ella ya venía hacia mí, lo esquive, y la tiro al suelo, la tomo de las muñecas y nos quedamos viendo un rato.

-gane, te bote- le dije-

-pero tú has peleado por muchos años, yo recién empiezo ahora- se excusó-

-sí, pero pudiste esquivarme y andar a la misma velocidad que yo, por lo que sí vale- le respondí-

-pero igual no vale- me respondió-

-no me digas que no cumples tus promesas, además de ser una gallinita- sabía que esas palabras la harían cambiar de parecer-

-¡YO NO SOY GALLINA!- me grito- además no tienes pokis, por lo que no podemos jugar a ese juego, tendrá que ser otro día- dijo en tono muy confiado, pobre-

-no estés muy segura Amu- al decir esto me levanto y hago aparecer en mi mano una caja de pokis de chocolate, saco uno y me lo pongo en la boca- es tu turno-

Ella después de decir un "idiota" se acerca a la punta de poki que está en mi boca, y comenzamos a comerlo, cada vez que nos acercábamos más, ella se ponía más roja, cuando ya solo faltaba el último trozo de poki, nuestro labios se juntaron, allí comenzó la guerra de lenguas para ver quien se comía el ultimo trozo, ella trataba de sacarme el trozo como podía, pero más se ponía roja, después de un rato de la batalla, ella se estaba retirando de apoco, y yo creí que ya había ganado, pero ella entro su lengua y me saco el trozo de poki, ganando el juego.

-JA, GANE- me dijo toda roja-

-no me importa- le dije relamiendo mis labios, ella al ver esta acción se puso más roja que antes-

-PERVERTIDO- me grito- nunca vuelvo hacer una apuesta con tigo- me dijo-

-Ya, ya, vamos se está haciendo tarde- le dije empezando al marcha, ella me siguió, cuando estábamos al frente de los arboles le agarre la mano, y caminamos, pude ver que tenía la mirada agachada y sonrojada-

Cuando salimos del bosque, ya era de noche, y pude ver que ella ya había agotado todas sus fuerzas, la tome a estilo nupcial.

-oye ¿Qué haces?- me pregunto-

-hoy usaste mucho de tu fuerza, y tu cuerpo aun no estas acostumbrada a tu nivel de poder, por lo que tienes que estas cansada - deje tranquilo, ella se sonrojo y se acurruco en mi pecho-

-Dime, ¿hay humanos en el otro mundo?- me pregunto de repente, figue mi mirada en ella, pero su flequillo tapaban su cara-

-sí, ¿por qué preguntas?- le pregunte-

-hace tiempo leí una novela, que se trataba en el amor entre un demonio y una humana, por eso- me contesto-

-y ¿Cómo se llama la novela?-

-El amor es algo extraño- me respondió, yo pare al escuchar el nombre- Ikuto, ¿pasa algo?-me pregunto-

-Es un buen libro- dije comenzando a caminar- Y la escritora también- añadí-

-¿la conoces?- pregunto-

-Algo así, pero me he leído todas sus historias, y además también es un demonio- conteste tranquilo-

-Ya veo, pero eso quiere decir que los demonios viven más que los humanos, ¿no?- dedujo Amu-

-sí, así es- le respondí, vi el gesto que hizo Amu para que le explicase- veras, en nuestro mundo si se aceptan las relaciones entre demonios y humanos, pero como los humanos viven menos que los demonios, la pareja le da de su sangre haciendo que el humano tenga una vida larga como un demonio- explique –

-¿entonces ellos también se pueden trasformar en animales?-

-no, pero pueden controlar magia, es eso como ustedes les llama hechiceros-

-¿y sus hijos?-

-ellos son iguales a nosotros, solo que pueden beber sangre de demonio como de humanos- le dije-

-Ya veo…- dijo acomodándose en mi pecho, nos quedamos en un silencio tranquilo, pero no duro mucho, ya que Amu se tensó-

-Oye Amu, ¿lo oíste?- le pregunte-

-¿Qué es eso?- me pregunto como respuesta-

-Eso Amu, son tres hombres borrachos a 20 metros- le respondí-

-pero como lo he podido escuchar si están a 20 metros?- me pregunto de nuevo-

-Amu, eres un demonio ahora, tienes mejor olfato y oído, por lo que pudiste escucharlos- le respondí parando-

-¿por qué te has parado?- me pregunto mientras se movía-

-Quiero probar si puedes pelear con tres humanos borrachos-

-¿Estás loco o que, como se te ocurre hacer esto?- me pregunto, golpeando mi pecho-

-tranquila, hoy no lo aremos, pero para la próxima no te salvas- le respondí, mientras saltaba a un tejado-

**FIN IKUTO POV**

**AMU POV**

-Tranquila, hoy no are nada, pero para la próxima no te salvas-

_-Tranquila, yo voy a estar siempre a tu lado-_

Cuando escuche esas palabras, me vino de nuevo esa imagen borrosa de un niño con un violín, por alguna razón esa frase me hizo tranquilizarme y confiar en Ikuto, ¿me pregunto qué será?

**FIN AMU POV**

**IKUTO POV**

Después de saltar unos cuantos tejados, llegamos a la casa de Amu, ella ya se había quedado dormida.

Entre por el balcón de la habitación de Amu y la metí en la cama, me la quede mirando un rato, le bese la frente y Salí de la habitación.

Cuando baje me encontré con todos, con cara seria, esto daba mal espina.

-Hola Ikuto- me saludo Kukai y Nagishiko-

-Hola, ¿Cómo les fue?- pregunte sentándome en el sofá (**AVISO: Es la misma casa de Amu, solo con más habitaciones)**

-Bien, pero ellos quieren que ella se valla a vivir con ellos lo más antes posible- dijo Utau, muy seria-

- y para cuando- trate de mantener la calma, pero por dentro quería gritar, estaba enojado-

-ellos querían para mañana mismo, pero pudimos convencerlos de que fuera para fines de abril- contesto Nagishiko-

-ya veo, en primavera- dije para mí mismo-

-Y ellos quieren que tú y Nagishiko, le enseñen cosas básicas- me dijo Rima-

-por mí no ay problema- dijo Nagishiko-

-por mí tampoco- conteste-

Y todos no fuimos a dormir….

**Azuki: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, como he dejado este capítulo, pensé que estaba metiendo bastante información pero yo creo que está bien.**

**Ikuto: Ya apúrate, da el aviso importante.**

**Azuki: ya, ya, no te entusiasme Ikuto.**

**PRIMER AVISO: COMO VOY A FALTAR DEMACIADO A , ESTABA PENSANDO POR QUE NO LES RECOMPENSO SUBIENDO UN ONE-SHOT, PERO LA DIFERENCIA SERIA DE QUE ESTE SERIA UN LEMON, (para lo que no saben póngalo en google y sale) USTEDES DICEN SI O NO.**

**SEGUNDO AVISO: CON TODO EL TIEMPO LIBRE QUE TUBE, SE ME OCURRIO OTRA HISTORIA, Y TENGO PENSADO PERO NO MUY BIEN, POR LO QUE LE DEJO COMO UN RESUMEN**

Amu sería una cantante famosa, con el seudónimo **(aun no lo tengo) ** que decide ir a la escuela después de un tiempo, ella no confía de los hombres ya que casi fue violada una vez, y después de recuperarse de esa situación se enamora de Tadase quien se acuesta en la cama de ella con una desconocida, su madre murió cuando ella solo tenía 6 años, y luego su padre se volvió a casar, con una mujer que no se agradaba, su única amiga es Rima, quien siempre la acompaña en sus gira, tiempo después se hace amiga de Utau, quien también es cantante.

**COMO VEN, TENGO TODA LA HISTORIA DE AMU, PERO NO ENCUNTRO COMO HACER QUE IKUTO SEA ALGO ESPECIAL A SU VIDA, NO SE SI HACER DE QUE ELLOS SE CONOCIAN DE ANTES, O SE CONOCEN EN EL COLEGIO, NO SE SI HACERLO CANTANTE O VIOLINISTA, POR LO QUE LES SUPLICO, DIGANME COMO LE HAGO (para los que me quieren decir, mándenme un mensaje privado)**

**Y PARA LO DEL LEMON COMENTEN CON NORMALIDAD.**

**Ikuto: en serio piensas hacer lemon? O solo es un pretexto para que te comenten.**

**Azuki: lo digo en serio, por lo que les suplico que comenten, y hoy no dejare amenazas porque volví hace poco, y les deje con dos avisos, estoy satisfecha, nos vemos en el próximo capi.**

**Ikuto: yo ya espero con ansias el lemon *cara y risa malvada***

**Azuki: ¬¬- sálvate Amu**

**Ikuto y Azuki: Bye bye**

**ATTE: Azuki Tsukiyomi**


End file.
